


I wasn't even going out tonight

by princessofthorns



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID-19, F/F, Quarantine, Roommates, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthorns/pseuds/princessofthorns
Summary: Sansa and Margaery weren't exactly what you would call the most friendly roommates. But when the Coronavirus outbreaks and they need to quarantine, different feelings might start to develop.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 28
Kudos: 189





	I wasn't even going out tonight

“ _Due to the high risk of contamination and spread of the disease, we request the suspension of all face-to-face classes until March 31_.”

With a sigh, Sansa sat back at her chair. Not that she hadn't seen it coming, really; the North, the Riverlands, and the Valley had already established severe measures regarding the Coronavirus outbreak. It was only a matter of time until the Westerlands did something about it too, especially Lannisport, one of the most important cities in the country. And she had to admit she was relieved.

Of course, a part of her was worried about how she would work the rest of the semester out. When you're a student, it's easier to sit and wait for the school to clean up the mess - when you're the _teacher_ , however, things are slightly different. Luckily for her, Sansa was cautious by nature and had always had a whole chronogram planned for whenever something like that happened; and she couldn't deny she was just a little bit excited for using it for the first time.

She was almost finished writing the longest email of her life, detailing all the ways her students would be able to continue their work throughout the two following weeks, online classes schedules, attached activities, and Google Classroom password when she heard her roommate's voice coming from the other side of the front door.

"This is outrageous. What the fuck is wrong with these people, it's a Gods damn _flu_."

Even though she and Margaery had completely different time schedules - to the point where they had _seen_ each other considerably less than people usually did when they had been living together for six months -, she was almost sure that furious voice tone was not common for her. Her manners were always condescending, and, for Sansa, almost irritatingly nice.

"Stop, Margaery! People are dying, for the Seven's sake." An unfamiliar voice said, and when the door opened just a second later, Sansa found out the owner was this young blonde girl with green eyes.

"People die every day, Myrcella. There are worse, more common and contagious diseases than this one and I don't see anyone trying to stop me from going to my work because of them. Hey, Sansa." Margaery shot her roommate a charming smile that did not match her whole behavior, before turning back to her friend as if challenging her to respond.

"You're not a doctor. If the whole continent is quarantining, then there's a reason for it, and is not the editor-in-chief of a fashion magazine that's gonna change it." The girl said, before turning to Sansa. "Hey! Margaery's never told me she had a roommate. I would shake your hand but you know." She gave a light chuckle while waving, and Sansa reciprocated.

"I understand. You two work together at the _Western_?"

"Yeah. Well, for now we'll be working from home _for_ the _Western_." She nudged Margaery's shoulder and received an eye roll in response. "Well, I'll get going. I just wanted to make sure Marge wouldn't hide in one of the building rooms and stay there until the end of the month. Nice to meet you, Sansa. See you in two weeks, sweetie." She gave Margaery a mocking wave and left through the door.

After locking, Margaery threw herself on the couch with a loud sigh, and Sansa went back to her email. About ten minutes later, however, an uninvited uneasiness took over her, with Margaery completely quiet, in the same position she had been since getting home.

She and Margaery weren't what you could call ideal roommates. The basically opposite schedules didn't help - they were both light sleepers, so Sansa's early mornings and Margaery's late _late_ nights didn't make it easier for them to bond, with all the times they had accidentally woken up each other. Margaery was much worse, though. Sansa could imagine that being the youngest editor-in-chief in the history of Westeros' most prestigious fashion magazine required an exceptional amount of hard work - but was it really necessary for her to get home at one in the morning _every_ day? Not to mention the drunken nights at the weekends, Sansa waking up to laughs and annoying shushing that made her realize Margaery had company.

But, even with all the problems, they had managed to establish a decent relationship. Passive-aggressive discussions and a little too polite short conversations, yes, but still enough not to make Sansa unhappy with her choice of leaving. At least Margaery was clean, organized, had never entered Sansa's room (that she knew of), and didn't seem to use drugs.

So, Margaery laying like that, looking more upset than Sansa had seen anyone in months, made her act impulsively.

"Can't you work from home?" 

Margaery turned her gaze to Sansa with a disbelieving expression. "I will." Before laying her head back to the cushion.

"Why does it seem like you hate that idea?"

"Because I do hate it. It makes me feel unproductive and I get easily distracted. And also, in my office, I'm always alone. Only bothered by people who will be of actual help." She stood from the couch and went directly to her room in quick steps. 

Sansa gave a mirthless chuckle. The moment she decided to be kinder than she normally was to Margaery, her roommate seemed to have the exact opposite idea. She quickly dismissed any further thoughts about it and focused back on her computer; Margaery wasn't the only one with homework to do.

The next day, Sansa woke up a little later, without the obligation of going to the school. She made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fresh orange juice for breakfast, washed everything after eating, and changed into her gym clothes. She shouldn't leave the building, of course, so she decided to work out on the stairs. Forty minutes later, she finally came back and was in the middle of the coldest glass of water possible when Margaery left her room.

For a moment, they just stared at each other; this was new for both of them. Sansa had never seen Margaery in her sleeping clothes, considering she would leave before she woke up both on weekdays and weekends - Sansa worked at the animal shelter on Saturday and Sunday mornings. So, seeing her, with small grey shorts and a thin matching tank top, made it hard for her to avert her eyes. Whatever animosity she had towards Margaery had never stopped her from acknowledging how gorgeous she was, and, even though the outfits she wore to work were normally a little more revealing than professional attire should be, that was the most Sansa had ever seen of her body. And all of a sudden her throat was a little dry again.

Margaery seemed a little encaptured as well, and it took a second for Sansa to realize she was still sweating in her tight gym clothes. She swallowed.

"Uh, good morning."

Margaery gave a little smirk. "Yeah, good morning. Listen," she approached the kitchen, "I'm sorry if I was rude last night. It's just that my daily work routine is something that I value very much, and any sudden change to that makes me feel a little out of myself. I shouldn't have taken out on you."

If her rude tone from the night before was new, that honest one from the morning was as well, and Sansa gave a small smile. "I appreciate that."

When Margaery made her way to the kitchen, Sansa went to the bathroom to shower and change. The fact that she was fairly fast at these activities did not make her less surprised when she came back to the living room only to find Margaery, still in the kitchen, looking lost to say the least.

"What is it?"

Margaery lifted her eyes to Sansa. "I'm just trying to choose what to eat."

Sansa bit back a smile. "I've never seen you cooking. Ever."

"I normally have breakfast at the office. And lunch. And dinner." Margaery smirked a little before completing. "But I am very good with the microwave on the weekend afternoons."

"You mean by heating the leftovers of the meals I prepare for myself?"

Margaery just shrugged. "You're a really good cook, by the way. Have I ever told you that?"

"Yes," Sansa said, and before she could stop herself, "I believe you were trying to charm me somehow since it was the day after you arrived home at four in the morning, kicking the center table and making the glass fall and break."

"The glass _you_ left there," Margaery said with the fake smile Sansa was already so used to it. "And I do believe you got your revenge since the first weekend after that was the one we welcomed your lovely sister on her visit to Lannisport."

Sansa hated to admit it, but she didn't have anything else to throw on Margaery's face after that. 

"Do you want me to make you some waffles?"

Margaery made a surprised face. "I wouldn't want to disturb you."

Sansa rolled her eyes, already heading to the fridge. "Taking five minutes of my day to make waffles won't kill me. I don't have any kind of productivity fetish."

Margaery chuckled a little at that, and just sat by the balcony. When Sansa finished, she grabbed the plate. "How can I return the favor?" The smirk she wore was different from the one she had seen so many times, almost seductive, instead of cynical, and Sansa gulped. 

"Just, uh, wash the dishes." Sansa didn't know why, but she felt a little stupid at that. "I'll be in my room. Working. Not bothering you with things that will not help you."

Margaery laughed again. "Thank you. And for breakfast as well." She took the first bite. "Delicious, as I knew it would be." Her tongue darted out discreetly, but not too discreetly, to lick her lips.

Sansa couldn't find in herself to respond and just headed to her bedroom.

She stayed there for the rest of the day. Well, almost. Between communicating with her students, catching up on her TV shows, and reading, she constantly felt the urge to leave her room. To go to the bathroom or drink water, she would tell herself, but really, she just wanted to take a look at Margaery, who had spent the whole day working at the living room table. It was interesting, having her home for so long. And Sansa kind of liked the serious face she had while staring at the computer and the firm and demanding tone she used on the phone when giving instructions to the people who worked for her. She especially liked the moment she had knocked on Sansa's door, only to announce she had ordered lunch from one of the few restaurants still working in their neighborhood, and that they wouldn't have to worry about cooking or warming up leftovers that day.

In the evening, however, the side of Margaery she had gotten a chance to see the night before came back with total strength.

"One day without me watching your ass and that's what you do?" She wasn't speaking exactly loud, but her tone was enough to make even Sansa feel frightened.

"I knew it was gonna be like that. That you all would be taking advantage of this stupidity to act like you're on vacation and not to what you're supposed to do." 

Sansa left the room and took slow steps towards her.

"Call him. A billion times if you have to, but make sure you contact him before he gets into that flight to Pentos or I swear to the Gods-" Margaery took a deep breath. "I don't know what I'm going to do." And hung up.

Sansa waited a few moments before saying, carefully, "Should I ask?" 

Margaery lifted her eyes to Sansa and remained quiet for long seconds as if wondering if she should or should not share whatever had happened with her. Finally, she sighed.

"We were supposed to close a deal with one of the representatives of Illyrio Mopatis today. You know, the designer from Essos." Sansa nodded, not knowing who that was. 

"But the moron responsible for it thought it would be postponed because of the quarantine and didn't call the guy. So now he's heading back to Essos in one of the last flights available and who knows when he'll be available to talk to us again."

"Won't you be able to talk to them when they're back at Pentos?"

"Perhaps, if we hadn't missed the perfect chance to talk to them _here_ , while they were focusing on business _here_." Margaery sighed again. 

"Anyway, you shouldn't have been so hard on your employee. Things have been crazy these last few days."

Margaery looked at her with a gaze that made Sansa know she would talk to her in the exact same tone she had used on the phone.

"I spent the whole day working." _There it was_. "Doing all the things I'm responsible for. Calling everyone I have to, taking care of all the small details. And you tell me I shouldn't be too hard on the guy who didn't do the most important part of his job? Really, the only important thing he had to do today?"

"If it was so important, why didn't you remind him earlier today? Or take care of it yourself? I mean, you're the boss, right?"

Margaery looked like Sansa had just slapped her. Sansa felt like shrinking, expecting a harsh retort, but instead, Margaery just took a deep breath and replaced her expression with her well-known smirk.

"You're entitled to think like that. I'll go back to my work if that's okay with you." And turned her attention to the computer.

Sansa blinked twice. "That's it? I just questioned you professionally and that is all you have to say?"

Margaery stared back at her with a smirk. "We'll be stuck here for two weeks, darling. I don't think that saying what you deserve to hear is the way to go."

"And what is that?"

Margaery stood up from her chair, with a challenging and somewhat amused look in her eyes. "That you know absolutely nothing about me and what happens in my office. That you don't know anything about what I have to deal with daily, and that it should take a lot of nerve for you to think or assume anything about my leadership." She tilted her head a little while moving closer to Sansa. "And that the reason you take my employee's side is probably that, well, you are one too, right? Who is your boss, the school principal? Do they get mad at you when the spoiled kids don't get the grades they need and their wealthy parents come for you? Do they say you lack teaching skills?"

"You're a bitch," it was all that came from Sansa. 

Margaery laughed, fucking _laughed,_ and said softly, "I might be. But I just wanted to show you what you deserve to hear after questioning me professionally. You asked for it."

Even in her annoyance, Sansa couldn't help but be surprised at how the ever so polite and controlled Margaery had managed to lose her composture twice in less than a day, for the same reason. "You're too obsessed with your job. You should relax a little."

Margaery spent a few moments quiet before looking at Sansa up and down with what seemed like curiosity in her eyes. Then her left eyebrow arched in interest. "Funny that you mentioned that. I do relax." Sansa had to stop her eyes from widening when she felt Margaery's fingers gently holding her wrist. "You didn't think I would get home so late every night directly from the office, did you? I relax _every night_." A thumb stroked the back of Sansa's hand. "I didn't have the chance to last night, though. And I'm afraid I will spend two weeks without it."

"Perhaps I can help you with that." The words left Sansa's mouth before she could stop herself, and she froze. What the fuck was she doing? That was _Margaery_ , her roommate she barely knew. Her roommate who had just insulted her work and who would constantly annoy her with sardonic smiles and an infuriating sweet voice tone. Her gorgeous, sexy, frustrating roommate who was talking to her in a way that painfully reminded Sansa she hadn't had sex in a few months; reminded Sansa that she was only on the first day of what would probably be the idlest time of her life. So no, she didn't stop herself. 

"Is that so?" Margaery whispered, and their faces were getting closer by the second. Her eyes closed, and Sansa could almost taste Margaery's lips already, could almost feel her skin under her hands; and then Margaery stopped.

"Do you feel anything?" Her warm breath on Sansa's lips.

" _God's, yes._ " Sansa stupidly whispered, before opening her eyes only to find that Margaery's smirk was back on her lips.

"Fever? Breathing difficulties? Cough?" 

Sansa didn't even bother rolling her eyes before pulling Margaery by the waist and pressing their lips together, hard. Two hands came up to grab her hair, their bodies pressed completely against each other. There wasn't any gentleness in the kiss before their tongues invaded each other's mouths; Margaery's taste was better than she could have imagined. 

Sansa started taking clumsy steps backward while firm hands guided her somewhere, and when she opened her eyes she found the two of them in Margaery's bedroom. It was big, just like Sansa's was, but she didn't exactly have the time to explore it with her eyes; the only detail that caught her attention was a violin attached to a stand on one of the walls.

"You play the violin?" Sansa asked when Margaery pushed her to sit on the bed. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Any questions Sansa had on _how_ she didn't know that when they had been sharing a wall for the last six months were forgotten the moment she felt Margaery's lips attack her neck, a gasp escaping her throat. 

Margaery's kisses, licks, and nibbles made Sansa melt and all of a sudden she was laying down on her back, her roommate on top of her. The feeling of Margaery's lips on her was everything, but something stronger inside made Sansa push her away and roll them over so she could return the touches properly. She wanted Margaery to react to _her_. 

And her skin _was_ as soft and warm as it looked, Sansa came to find when exploring her jaw, her neck, her cleavage. Lingering kisses turning into gentle sucking, and the sounds Margaery made when she used her hands to massage her breasts were music to her ears. This time Margaery was the one to push her away, to take off her shirt; Sansa didn't lose any time following, getting rid of her own shirt along with her bra. Margaery's fingers came up to explore Sansa's breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples, hands squeezing, a quiet moan leaving Sansa's lips. However, she tried very much not to lose herself in that sensation, and dove to finally bring Margaery's chest to her mouth. Her lips closed around her right nipple, tongue and teeth reversing between licking and gentle biting. She had only just moved to the other breast when Margaery, again, pushed her away, this time leaving the bed and standing up. 

Sansa sat up and was about to protest when she saw Margaery's hands proceeding to take off the sweat pants she had changed into after breakfast, getting rid of both pants and underwear in one motion. She was still taking in the image of that unbelievable woman completely naked in front of her when Margaery crawled to her lap, one arm around her neck and one hand grabbing Sansa's and guiding it between her legs. 

"You said you would help me relax. So _take_ me." Her voice was husky, teeth pulling Sansa's earlobe. 

Sansa explored Margaery's soaked folds gently before inserting two fingers inside of her. She pulled away just a bit only to see Margaery's eyes shut closed, teeth dug in her own bottom lip, and it was all Sansa needed before driving her fingers in and out of Margaery, in a rhythm that increased by the second.

Margaery's moans were muffled against Sansa's neck, her nails digging in her back. Sansa's thumb pressed against Margaery's clit when she asked, "Does it feel good like that?"

Margaery's _yes_ was interrupted by the sounds she was making, sounds that only gained volume when Sansa inserted a third finger inside of her. Even more when Sansa attacked Margaery's neck again, this time not softly, but biting and sucking without restraints.

"What will your employees think of when you go back to the office looking like this? Your skin all marked and purple from the way I've treated you." 

Margaery seemed to need some effort to answer, "They will only see me in two-" The word _weeks_ lost its sound the moment Sansa's fingers invaded her again with particular strength. 

"Sweet of you to assume I will not be remarking you every time one of these starts fading." She said with her free hand coming up to Margaery's throat, fingers skimming over reddened spots that would soon become bruises. She wrapped her fingers around her neck, made just a little pressure, and that was the precise moment Margaery tensed on her lap, her back arching and Sansa's name coming out of her lips.

And then she collapsed.

They stayed like that for long moments, Margaery panting against Sansa's neck, while Sansa left small kisses on her shoulders. Her own wetness wasn't enough to make her break the moment, not when Margaery was like that in her arms, seeming vulnerable in a way she didn't think was possible when it came to her.

But she didn't have to break anything; not when Margaery seemed to leave her trance in a second, her head lifting and hands pushing Sansa to lay on her back again. 

Sansa didn't have time to acknowledge what was happening before Margaery's lips were on her breasts. Her mouth attacking one of them while her hand tortured the other, before switching. Margaery started descending, leaving wet lined kisses on her stomach until her lips reached her pants. She urged Sansa to lift her hips and took them off quickly, settling between her legs, smirking while staring at her core.

"Has fucking me gotten you this wet, darling?" Her husky amused voice was back, and Sansa felt so ridiculous when she nodded, desperately. 

"Guess I'm gonna have to do something about it, then." And then her mouth was on Sansa. 

She was so organized, hardworking and such a perfectionist, it really shouldn't surprise Sansa how good she was at _that_ , too. She took her time exploring her before actually focusing on her clit; kissed, licked and teased every single one of Sansa's most intimate parts before moving to where she needed the most. But, once she did, Sansa felt like she was dying, but only in a good way. 

Her nails were digging almost violently in Sansa's ass, pretty much in the same way Sansa was biting her lips. Her hands were grabbing Margaery's hair, and then grabbing the bed sheets, and then back on her hair; didn't stop moving while her legs wouldn't stop trembling and the loud moans wouldn't stop escaping her. She couldn't even keep track of what Margaery was doing until she finally, finally, came in her mouth, accompanied by a confusing mixture of Margaery's name, curses, and moans leaving her lips.

She was in bliss and didn't move or opened her eyes when she felt Margaery laying down next to her. Only when her breathing went back to its normal course, minutes later, she turned to her side to look at Margaery.

Who was staring at the ceiling, a tiny smile on her lips, fingers playing with her own hair.

Sansa snuggled her side, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Margaery turned her head to look at her, her smile widening and her fingers stroking Sansa's face.

"I'm sorry for what I said about your job." 

"Me too," Sansa replied, before meeting her lips again in a deep kiss.

Those two weeks were only getting started, and suddenly she realized she was looking forward to every second of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, if you're reading this now - feel free to laugh your ass off at me for thinking the quarantine would last 2 weeks.


End file.
